Security Clearance
by Shadeslayer23
Summary: Sherlock and the team at Scotland Yard are surprised by John
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Living with Sherlock Holmes, John Watson had learnt a lot. He'd learned to observe rather than just look; he'd learned not to be particularly shocked when he found yet another body part in the fridge near the milk. But most of all John had learned that even the genius can overlook certain details of the people he observes lives, which meant that John occasionally felt he had the upper hand.

Sherlock clearly thought he knew there was to know about John Watson. Luckily John knew better and was determined to keep these details to himself unless absolutely necessary. But then who wouldn't do the same in his situation? How often could anyone say they could pull a fast one over Sherlock Holmes?

John had never told Sherlock everything about his military career. Sherlock like everyone at the Yard thought, Dr John Hamish Watson was nothing more than an army doctor, which wasn't strictly true. John thought of himself as more of a soldier who just happened to be a doctor. It didn't sound that much different, but you'd be surprised what that distinction actually meant.

As well as all this John had learnt to expect the unexpected when encountering anything related to, or in the vicinity of Sherlock. Take today for example, here he was looking for the cause of death of a man who appeared to be in his early thirties that had been found in alley not for from Scotland Yard.

"There seems to be no signs of physical damage or injury; however the bluish tinge around his mouth indicates a massive loss of oxygen. My best guess asphyxiation but as for the cause I have no idea."

DI Lestrade grimaced. "Well Sherlock any ideas?"

As per usual Sherlock merely looked at the DI with mild annoyance and impatience. "I have many ideas when you have none, that's why you bring me in to prove that people such as Anderson are incompetent and idiotic."

"Just get to the part where you tell us what we are looking for and stop being so damn smug about. I asked you here for your help so I'm clearly aware we need your assistance. So?"

"Well obviously this man is clearly military. And…"

Lestrade quickly interrupted "What do you mean obviously?"

"What? Don't you see it?" Sherlock said haughtily, clearly exasperated and unimpressed by the people they let become police officers in this day and age.

John could tell this could easily lead to an argument so decided to interject before things got out of hand, especially since Sally was looking at Sherlock with extreme distain, and clearly looking for any reason to start her usual on-going criticism of Sherlock.

"Sherlock. For my sake just pretend that everything isn't obvious and just explain, please"

Sherlock allowed a slight smile to grace his usually impassive face. Sherlock knew he couldn't refuse John especially when he asked so nicely and was undoubtedly saving him the effort of engaging in the resulting squabble that would arise if he continued to push the DI's buttons. That wasn't to say that provoking Lestrade wasn't fun but it did generally take focus off the case itself, something that Sherlock simply couldn't abide.

"Well since you asked so nicely John. His haircut, the way he held himself, the fact his face and hands are tanned but above his wrists are not indicates military, surely you remember what I said about you when we first met?"

"Afghanistan or Iraq? Yeah I remember so you can see the same aspects that you saw when we first met and changed them to make them applicable to him? Brilliant."

Sherlock smirked and John's lack of embarrassment at his blatant complimenting of Sherlock. "Very good John also the scar on the victims neck indicate a bullet passed close by him and grazed his neck, signifying he was an active member of the military that had seen combat fairly recently, judging from the apparent age of the scar. Is that sufficient?"

John struggled to contain a chuckle at Sherlock's clipped and smug tone, before turning to Lestrade. "Ok, so that explains what he is, any ID to find out who he is?"

Lestrade grinned; finally he was allowed to share his input to the case. "Well it's interesting that you should ask that there was nothing in his pockets except for an electronic device which was hidden in what appears to be a secret pocket, suggesting that whoever killed him tried to dispose of anything that might give us any info on who this guy was."

At the mention of an electrical device Sherlock's bored expression suddenly lit up with interest. "Electrical device? What kind of electrical device I must examine it at once?"

"I thought you might say that however the device has been taken to the Yard for testing to see if anything important can be retrieved from its memory. In fact we are expecting details soon on its contents. I'm on my way back to the station now."

"Well then what are we waiting for? John and I will get a cab and meet you there shortly and we can see if anyone in Scotland Yard is actually competent.

John couldn't help but chuckle and say, "Sherlock play nice otherwise they won't let you play." Before his shoulders began to shake with uncontrollable laughter, while the Yarders looked from John to Sherlock in shock. Sherlock himself of course didn't seem impressed at being treated as though he were nothing more than a naughty school child.

"Now really John I'm not a child"

"I'm not saying you're a child. I'm just implying that at times you can act rather childishly, and which seems like somewhat ridiculous behaviour to be displayed by a grown man."

At this Sherlock pouted and sighed. Sherlock himself had never thought of himself as childish and if he never thought it then John must clearly be wrong. "I am not childish!" Sherlock expressed haughtily. At this John merely smiled gently and began walking a few metres away before turning back.

"Well, are you coming or not Sherlock? A minute ago you seemed in rather a great hurry to get to the station." Sherlock simply shook his head at John, while trying to keep his expression controlled. Keeping himself in perfect control of his facial expressions was something Sherlock had learned to do quite a long time ago, but he had needed to do this more often since meeting John. For someone so ordinary, John had a remarkable ability to surprise to the detective. He managed to remain impassive as he strode past John to a cab that was waiting to take them to Scotland Yard.

Lestrade just smiled and shook his head at the two of them entering the cab, partially amused and partially confused by the events that just took place. It amazed him how much Sherlock had changed because of John's influence. He thought that John was the best thing that had ever happened to Sherlock. If anyone could turn Sherlock into a good man it would be John Watson. With that thought Lestrade got into his car and headed towards the Yard hoping that this case could be solved quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

As I completely forgot to put this on the first chapter, obviously the characters do not belong to me I'm just borrowing them. The rating of this fic may change depending on where I end up going with this story. This is my first fic, so this is all new to me, but I hope you enjoy reading it.

Reviews are always appreciated

**Chapter 2**

During the cab ride Sherlock refused to speak to John, which was of course nothing new. Sherlock liked to us these cab rides to think and deduce. John, himself preferred to use them to get a small amount of peace and quiet before the drama began. He could just tell that this case was going to be an interesting one, even though it hadn't even got going yet.

Needless to say both occupants of the cab were barely paying attention paying attention to the journey at all until the vehicle came to a halt outside Scotland Yard. Sherlock quickly exited the cab leaving John, as usual to pay the cabbie. By the time John had paid, Sherlock was a considerable distance ahead, causing John to have to break into a slight run to catch up. Once inside they swiftly made their way to Lestrade's office.

Lestrade himself was already there having taken a quicker route to the station.

"Well any news on the mysterious electrical device?" John asked almost immediately after taking a seat next to Sherlock in the DI's office.

Lestrade grinned, surprised at John's apparent interest in the case. It was usually Sherlock who was the first to ask him questions, though he assumed John's interest lay in the fact that the victim was possibly military. Lestrade himself didn't know much about John's military career, like everyone else he assumed John was nothing more than an army doctor who had been caught up in the war in Afghanistan.

"The device itself is incredibly sophisticated and complex, with that in mind you can imagine getting data from it has been quite difficult. However, we have managed hack in far enough to establish that the owner of the device is an Arthur Dent."

"You think that Arthur Dent is the victim's name?"

"We do, or at least someone close to the victim, otherwise why would he have worked so hard to keep it hidden? At the moment I have Donovan searching the military database for the name Arthur Dent, Anderson has been sent back to the crime scene to see if we missed anything, as well as to keep you both as far away from each other as possible."

At Lestrade's last remark John couldn't contain a chuckle, causing a slight grin to grace Sherlock's features. Sherlock was taken aback slightly at the DI's apparent regard for the detective's need to have Anderson as far away from him as possible. Anderson really was an insufferable idiot, who obviously wasn't capable of solving anything whatsoever, how he had even been accepted into the police force was shocking. It was still a pity though that Donovan was still in the station, ideally she would be away somewhere 'scrubbing Anderson's floor', anything really to avoid the tedious and repetitive insults that she seemed to take great pleasure in firing at Sherlock.

John could tell that Lestrade's words had impacted on Sherlock, even though the genius wouldn't admit it himself. He however knew the detective better than Sherlock thought he did. He could always tell that it hurt when Anderson or Donovan insulted Sherlock, even though Sherlock himself pretended he didn't care, holding his own with a clever remark that constantly left the Sally or Anderson speechless. But on the rare occasion that Sherlock didn't or couldn't reply to the remarks John would interject with a remark of his own, that had led to him being dubbed Sherlock's lapdog, which John didn't pay any attention to what they said.

A few moments of silence later the door swung open and Sally Donavan entered casting a look of sheer distain in Sherlock and John's direction, before turning to face Lestrade, ignoring everyone else completely.

"I've searched the military personnel database and there looks like there are no records of an Arthur Dent currently or previously working for them in any capacity, looks like the freak was wrong." Sally smirked viciously, not bothering to hide the obvious pleasure she took in dismissing Sherlock's claims. Sherlock's shoulders visibly slumped at this, while John's broke into a wide grin.

"The fact that there is no record of him being a member of the military doesn't mean that he isn't one."

Everyone's attention shifted towards John, whose expression vaguely resembled Sherlock's own smug 'I know something you don't know' expression.

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked rapidly before Sally could interject with a snarky comment.

"Well surely you must be aware that it's relatively easy to get a list of military operatives, which means that people who are undercover or a special assignment will have to have their details removed from the list. This ensures the individuals safety and increases the chances of the assignment being a success."

"John you really are extraordinary at times." John beamed at Sherlock's words; amused that he had managed to gain a compliment from Sherlock while wiping the smug expression from Sally's now blank face. He was obviously very pleased with himself, and rightly so.

"Thank you Sherlock."

Lestrade watched this display with amusement. John and Sherlock clearly meant a lot to each other, even if neither would admit it to anyone.

"Excuse me for interrupting this touching display but, how exactly are we supposed to find to out if this guy is military or not? Freak may think he's God but he clearly isn't." Sally asked aggressively.

"Sherlock, would Mycroft be able to get the information?" Lestrade inquired, before an argument could break out.

"I am not asking Mycroft for help. I absolutely refuse to allow him to come and stick his nose in where it doesn't belong."

"He already sticks his nose where it doesn't belong; it's what he does for a living. We might as well just ask h….."

"No! I will rescind my help if you get him involved!" Sherlock pouted childishly.

"Sherlock, you're being childish, but fortunately I may be able to get you the information you need; without involving Mycroft." John revealed with a smirk that none of them had seen before. At this Sherlock straightened up in his chair with discernible interest.

"Well, John do go on, you seem on quite a role today."

At this John pulled out his phone, quickly typed a number and pressed dial.

Tbc

AN: sorry for the cliff-hanger, I ran out of steam, but I will add a new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John put the phone against his ear and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello. This is Captain John Watson 5th Northumberland Fusiliers, security clearance code; 197gxd472y." After this John paused, waiting for the code to be verified, while Sherlock, Lestrade and Donovan all stared at him with extreme confusion and mounting curiosity. They were all thinking exactly the same thing; who the hell was John talking to? The looks he was receiving made John smile loving that fact that they were realising just how much they had underestimated him, before returning his attention back to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, that's me. I'm calling to request any information you may have on an individual by the name of Arthur Dent…..Right, ok, would it be at all possible for you to send someone over to Scotland Yard? I'll be there to sign all the necessary paperwork…..Brilliant. Thanks for all your help. Goodbye." After which John hung up and placed his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. When he looked up he couldn't contain the chuckle that was bubbling inside him.

"Just to let you know someone will be coming within the hour with information regarding Arthur Dent. Sherlock it looks like you were right, he was definitely military. And could any of you actually look any more surprised, because I honestly doubt it? You did hear me say that I could be able to help, right?" None of them answered him, all to shocked to speak, unable to process that John had security clearance to secret, military documents.

The silence was finally broken by Lestrade. "What? How? I don't understand, how do you have security clearance? You're a doctor."

The past few minutes clearly had a massive impact on the Di's ability to speak. Donovan just shook her head and sat down, needing a few moments to process the events that had just occurred. But John's favourite reaction had to be Sherlock's, the detective had yet to utter a single word but his gaze was focused completely at John, scrutinising John closely trying to see what he had apparently missed.

John was having far too much fun to tell them just yet, plus he knew that Sherlock would what time to figure everything out himself; which John doubted he would, even with his brilliant mind. It was times like these John absolutely loved; the idea that he could trick so many people into underestimating him with little effort on his part, it gave John the most basic of kicks.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. Which I'm sure you will when the info we want gets here, which I would guess is on its way as we speak. In the meantime I'm going to make myself some tea. Anyone else want a cup?" Of course no one possessed the ability to answer him, frozen with shock at John's evasiveness and secrecy. John just smiled cheekily at all of them before proceeding to exit Lestrade's office and head towards the staff room to make tea.

The sound of the door shutting managed to shake the office's inhabitants out of their frozen state. Donovan quickly standing up and making her way towards the lift, undoubtedly trying to get to the entrance of the building in the hope of finding out what John was hiding from the person that would be carrying out the delivery of the information. Lestrade, decided to spend his time at his laptop, searching all available databases for John Watson in the hope that one of the databases would reveal John's secret.

Sherlock though didn't move, he just continued to stare at the door that John had just left by. For the first time in a long while he was confused. More than that, he was annoyed with himself. How had he not noticed this side of John? How had John managed to keep something that appeared to be a major secret from him?

Sherlock had always been able to see the things that people wanted desperately to keep hidden, so how had John, ordinary, uncomplicated John kept him completely in the dark? Although when he thought about John had always been the exception to all off Sherlock's assumptions of ordinary people.

Most people Sherlock simply couldn't stand, but he actually enjoyed spending time with John. John was so ordinary, but could still surprise him, it was one of the reasons Sherlock kept him around. Of course that wasn't the only reason. In their short time together Sherlock had found John to be kind and caring but at the same time brave, thrill-seeking and most importantly, loyal. He stood up for Sherlock when no one else ever had, he thought Sherlock was brilliant, rather than a freak, but most astoundingly John was willing to kill for him. After giving it some seriously thought he concluded that all the data he had collected and stored in his mind palace was either wrong, or needed serious alteration. John was certainly far from ordinary.

However, he was quickly brought from his musings by the sound of Lestrade cursing loudly, he had clearly had no luck finding anything on John during his search and it was causing him to become aggravated. The DI angrily turned off his computer, grabbed his jacket from behind his chair before facing Sherlock.

"I give up, I can't find anything about John on these searches so I'm going downstairs and waiting for the information like Donovan. Are you coming?"

Sherlock simply nodded his head and stood up. The pair of them walked out of the office towards the lift. Neither of them spoke as they entered the lift, Lestrade leaned past Sherlock to press the button for the ground floor, before moving away from Sherlock. The only sound that was heard was the lift beginning its descent, both inhabitants standing tensely in anticipation for John's secret to be revealed.

After what seemed like a lifetime the lift juddered to a halt; the doors opening unbearably slowly, to reveal the reception area of the building. Both exited at the same time and hurrying over to where Donovan was standing. As they made their way over Sally turned to face them.

"The only people who have come through here have all worked here. No sign of John's guest with the information we want"

What they didn't notice was a man in his 20's walk in carrying a large briefcase until he tapped on Lestrade's shoulder.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Captain John Watson. Do any of you know where I might find him?"

"Yes, I'm right here. It's nice to meet you." John said appearing seemingly from nowhere, arm outstretched to shake the newcomers hand. All eyes shifted from John to the new arrival; finally they were going to find out what John had been hiding

TBC

AN: I apologise for not updating sooner but I have been away all weekend so I've not had time to post.

Reviews are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

AN: To start with I apologise for making you wait so long for this chapter, I've been really busy with revising for exams. The good news is my exams are over so I can finally continue with this story.

Chapter 4

The newcomer shook John's hand enthusiastically. "Good afternoon sir. My name is Second Lieutenant Ralph Jenkins and might I say it is an honour and a privilege to meet you. I've read all files concerning you; you're a real hero to me and many others, sir" The man's face showing extreme admiration as though he was speaking with a celebrity.

"Well that's very kind of you to say, but I only did my duty as many others would've done themselves." Answered John; removing his hand from Mr Jenkins overly enthusiastic handshake. Sherlock smirked at John's bashfulness all the while pondering what John had been hiding from him. Part of him wanted the newcomer to hurry up and get on with telling them about Arthur Dent, so that he could finally get the truth from John, the other; more egotistical part of him wanted to figure out John's secret for himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Don't be so modest sir, you acted with extreme bravery and courage you saved many people, and they all owe you their lives." Sherlock of course found this man tedious and was already irritated by the way he was practically drooling over John. Not that he was jealous of the attention; he was more bothered by the man's adoring tone towards his John. Lestrade was obviously more interested in the man's reverent behaviour towards John.

"Why? What did he do?" Lestrade's curiosity mounting with each passing second; his interest in the case itself dwindling, at that moment he really didn't care about who Arthur Dent actually was, John's past was proving much more interesting than the murder victim.

"You mean he hasn't told you? He…" Before he had time to finish John hastily interrupted,

"Well that's quite enough chit-chat. Did you bring the information that I requested?"

"Erm, well yes I did and it turns out Arthur Dent, recently returned from an assignment, posing undercover as a peace worker in Syria." The lieutenant replied, clearly shaken by the interruption. He had volunteered to deliver the information to Scotland Yard as soon as he had heard who was requesting the information. Captain John Watson had always been a true inspiration to him and his actions in Afghanistan were legendary, so he was obviously surprised that none of the people standing in front of him had any clue who John Watson really was. It gave him a great deal of pride to have met Captain Watson, and he was greatly impressed by the modesty that John showed. He really was a prime example of a true hero.

Sherlock smiled, now that he knew that Arthur Dent was indeed military the case made much more sense and he knew exactly what happened. He wasn't going to tell anyone just yet, he would use the time to study John and finally know his secret. He couldn't help but look to the left of him at Donovan to smirk, the newcomer had proven that Sherlock had been right that Mr Dent had been in the military, and Sherlock couldn't help but gloat that he was right and Donovan was wrong, not that her being wrong was all that shocking, it tended to happen all the time. Still it serves her right for calling him a freak.

"What was Mr Dent actually doing there, while pretending to be a peace worker?" Lestrade asked hoping that this case could be solved quickly in order to return to the more pressing issue of John's secret. As soon as he had thought this Lestrade instantly felt bad, he should be more interested in solving the case, a man was dead for God's sake surely everyone could wait a while for John's mysterious past to be revealed.

"Surveillance." Answered both the lieutenant and Sherlock simultaneously. Turns out Sherlock simply couldn't keep his deductions to himself, no matter how much he wanted to, his ego frankly would not let him. John couldn't contain a chuckle, he had known since the lieutenant had confirmed that Mr Dent had indeed been military that Sherlock had figured out a large chunk of this case. After living with Sherlock for so long he could tell when Sherlock has solved something; Sherlock's eyes would widen slightly and his jaw would twitch faintly. He knew of course before he met Sherlock he would never have been able to notice anything like that but Sherlock had taught him so much, and it was always fun to use Sherlock's methods against him. But just to humour Sherlock he asked.

"How did you know Sherlock?"

"Really John, it was obvious, what with the electrical device that was hidden so expertly and the confirmation of his military career. The man clearly found out something of acute significance that someone clearly didn't wish for him to share, that's what got him killed. The question is what did he find out? The answer of course lies in the electrical device; hacking into it is of sizable importance."

"Well then we might as well go and see if my team has been able to hack into the device then, though it still may take some time, whoever encrypted the device was an expert." Lestrade said, finally glad that he could be of some use in solving the case. He knew that he needed Sherlock, but sometimes he felt like he was rather useless, and shouldn't really be a Detective Inspector, so any excuse to involve himself in the case made him feel useful. They all headed towards the lift and aback to Lestrade's office to wait.

"While we wait why doesn't John tell us how he managed to obtain such high security clearance, seeming we are all dying to find out?"

John shifted awkwardly on his feet, well he might as well get it over and done with, and he was going to tell them eventually anyway so now seemed like the best opportunity. He could tell that no one had any clue, with the exception of Lieutenant Jenkins and he didn't really count as he'd read the files.

"Well it all started back when I was serving in Afghanistan…."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: two chapters added in one day I must be on a roll.

Chapter 5

"Well it all started back when I was serving in Afghanistan; our battalion was situated in Kabul. While we were there, a bombing took place, everywhere I looked buildings were up in flames and I knew I had to do something….there were people in the buildings screaming….I couldn't just leave them to die." John closed his eyes and took a shuddery breath, he could still hear the screaming, he thought it would be easier than this to tell them what happened, but it turns out it was incredibly difficult; stirring up things he'd rather forget. As if sensing his discomfort the lieutenant felt obligated to cut in and continue the story for him, he knew it backwards anyway.

"He sprang into action and according to the files ran into the unstable building and went searching for casualties; dragging them out into the open, ignoring personal risk. He saved many people's lives. Because he was a doctor he administered treatment while simultaneously instructing other members from the battalion how to help. If Captain Watson hadn't been there and shown so much bravery many innocent civilians would have died, and that isn't even the end of the story." Jenkins practically gushed, speaking at a mile a minute, all the while staring at John with unashamed admiration and pride.

Sherlock, Donovan and Lestrade were riveted their eyes glued to John, mouths open with shock. Sherlock had clearly underestimated John's bravery, though he knew he should never have done this. John had proven time and time again how righteous, selfless and reckless he was. Sherlock had witnessed this first-hand and their first case together, when John had, without a second thought killed the cabbie to save Sherlock's life. Lestrade on the other hand like the lieutenant was swelling with admiration, he always knew that John was a good man, who had a positive influence on Sherlock, so he believed without question that John was capable of such bravery. In contrast Donovan thought nothing, her mind unable to process all that she was being told. This was of course a surprise to no one.

John was torn between a variety of emotions, for one he was rather embarrassed with all attention focussed on him, as well as feeling slightly smug and undoubtedly amused by his friends and colleagues faces. It was always fun to see Sherlock lost for words; it didn't happen very often. Though he thought that Lieutenant Jenkins was getting a bit too over-excited, and he was becoming sick of being referred to as Captain Watson.

"Right well, thank you for all the praise, I was only doing my duty; what had to be done. I was in Afghanistan as an army doctor, I wasn't going to let anyone suffer needless. Oh, and lieutenant, you can call me John you know, Captain Watson seems far too formal for a meeting such as this one."

"Right of course Capt… I mean John. Anyway like I said that wasn't the end of the story. According to reports John, went after the bomber himself, after locating him, John used a sniper rifle and shot the bomber from 800 meters away."

"You went after the bomber?" Lestrade practically screeched. John's past was getting more and more interesting. He didn't even know that John could shoot long range, but then again he's always assumed that John's participation in the war was purely medical. Obviously John had a reckless streak, but then again he must have, spending as much time with Sherlock as he does.

"800 meters John? Impressive." Sherlock smiled, oddly proud of his John. There it was again, he still hadn't located exactly when he started referring to John as his. He knew he resented all the women John dated, but that was because, although he hated to admit it he needed John, he'd become essential to the work and more importantly essential to him.

"Yes, it most certainly is impressive." Jenkins beamed. "It was one of the best shoots I've ever heard about, of course military intelligence thought so too. John was quickly recruited to become head an elite team, whose main role in Kabul was to protect the inhabitants from insurgents, mostly by eliminating possible threats."

"In charge of a team? Well the surprises just keep on coming." Donovan's usual bitter tone, oddly strained, her mind still processing the information she had just heard. She had been used to thinking of John as nothing more than the freak's lapdog, not a war hero, now she just wasn't sure.

"Yes, John's team ensured the safety of thousands." Frankly John was getting rather annoyed at the lieutenants gushing tone. He wasn't a hero he was just doing his job, the quicker he could tell the story, the sooner everyone could just get over it and the attention could be turned back to the case at hand.

"Yes, that was until the last mission went horribly wrong. Why doesn't anyone ever mention that? You know the one don't you lieutenant? Where I was shot in the shoulder and my entire team were killed, I barely made it out alive. And I still ask myself was what I did really all that worthwhile, because it certainly doesn't change the fact that all my team died." John closed his eyes taking in a deep breath; he should've foreseen the effect reliving his time in Afghanistan would have. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of the fact he saved people, but that pride was overshadowed by grief at the loss of his friends and a sense of bitterness towards those higher up, surely they should have had some clue about the ambush. He took yet another deep breath before continuing.

"When I was sent home the government allowed me to keep my security clearance, I didn't think that I would ever have to use it but there you have it; my big secret. Now can we get back to solving the case?"

TBC.

Comments and reviews always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: I apologise for the lack of updates for this story, thanks for be patient and sticking with the story. Enjoy.

Awkward silence spread through the group following John's outburst, no one knew what to say; their minds still processing the events that had just taken place. All shocked into silence by the anger that laced John's voice that none of them had ever witnessed before. In their collective John was seen as the calm, collected doctor. Lestrade had always believed that any man who could spend all their time with Sherlock Holmes and not leave would have to remain calm at all times, while keeping their temper under control; obviously he was wrong.

Luckily the silence was broken by the clattering of high-heeled shoes heading towards them. Relief swept through them all as a dark-haired woman aged about 30 stopped in front of them, at the opportune moment to break the tension.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Parker. I'm in charge of the tech department, specialising in decryption. I'm here to report our findings related to the electrical device found in the possession of the murder victim Arthur Dent."

All attention suddenly focused on her, hoping that she would be able to shed some light on the case, enabling it to be solve and Arthur Dent's killer found. John was of course the most relieved, glad that all of the attention had shifted, giving him a chance to calm down and push aside the memories of his past.

Sherlock glanced to John trying not laugh at the obvious relief present on John's face. While he had been shocked by John's past, it had now been processed and stored in his mind palace for future use. He had thought he knew all there was to know about John, apparently not.

John had proven that he would always keep certain things from Sherlock, ensuring there were always new things for Sherlock to discover about him, in order to keep their friendship refreshing, a fact that pleased Sherlock immensely. He never wanted to get bored of John, though it was unlikely that would ever happen. It was still comforting to Sherlock that John would never leave him. At this thought Sherlock smiled and returned his focus back to the case, knowing full well that came to light, or new twist in the tale wouldn't even come close to the value of what he'd learned about John.

The break in tension allowed the young lieutenant to prepare to excuse himself from the conversation and return to work. He was embarrassed by the awkwardness his revelation about John had caused. While it was true that he'd always wanted to meet Captain Watson, feeling complete and utter hero worship towards him, he thought it best to leave and hopefully he's be able to meet up with the Captain again sometime; preferably under less tense circumstances.

"Well, it was an honour and privilege to meet you Captain Watson, but I'd best be getting back to work. I hope the information I provided will be useful to you in solving the case. I wish you luck; not that you'll need it." Ralph smiled, eyes still bright with admiration, he took a deep breath before continuing at a faster pace. "Maybe I could buy you a cup of coffee sometime so you could tell me more about yourself." Blushing slightly with embarrassment at his boldness, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

Before John had time to respond, Sherlock interrupted. "John prefers tea, so you might as well forget it and just leave." The lieutenant face fell considerably, he looked once more at John; John smiled at him apologetically and with a slight nod of his head the lieutenant departed in a hurry. No one was at all surprised by Sherlock's behaviour; though none of them could figure the reason for him snapping. Truth was Sherlock was jealous, even though he'd never admit it. The young lieutenant was flirting with John (his John) diverting John's attention away from his genius and he hated it.

Now that Lieutenant Jenkins had left, it meant that focus could return to the case." Well Lucy what have you and your team fund out?" Lestrade asked, praying that this case would be over soon; knowing that he wouldn't be handle any more surprises.

"We ran the usual tests on the device, first to see if the device itself was dangerous in anyway. After ascertaining that it was in fact safe we went to work trying to figure out what it actually does. This is where we ran into a few problems."

TBC

AN: Again I do apologise for my updating. The next chapter should be done soon.

Please review.


End file.
